You Gotta Make Your Own Time
by Tallemera Rane
Summary: OneShot: What ever happened that night in the garage after the dance? A Pheely with enough sap to make your cup runneth over.


You've Gotta Make Your Own Time 

Disclaimer: As cute as Ricly Ullman is, I don't own him or Phil of the Future or any of it's affiliations. Huzzah.

One-Shot:

We're all familiar with the angst Keely and Phil never seem to get rid of in Phil of the Future. So, this is the rest of the Dance Episode where Keely goes with Owen and Phil goes with Via, even though they secretly love each other. Wow, that was quite a sentence! So, for those of us who are sick of Keely and Phil pining for each other, here goes…

­­­­­­­­­­­

Phil took Keely by the hand and led her through the darkness of his garage. The floor, strewn with bits and pieces of the time machine only caused him to think of the closeness of their friendship. Keely was the only one who knew he was from the future, the only person he could talk to, the only person he could really….

"Phil," Keely whispered, trying to gently take him away from his reverie.

"Sorry," he replied, his head down in embarrassment. "Want to dance?" he asked with cute quizzical smile on his face.

Breaking into a broad grin, Keely gently took his hand and put her other one on his shoulder. She tried not to think about the goosebumps that were rippling on the flesh beneath Phil's hand on her hip. A little embarrassed to be dancing with the boy she liked, she chose to stare at a spot just above his right ear, although in the darkness it was hard to see anything at all.

"I…I didn't really want to go to the dance with Owen, you know," Keely blurted out. She just had to tell Phil! "And, you know, I think you're a much better dancer than Owen, even though just about anyone could be a better dancer because he was just so horribly awkward. Oh! I don't mean that you're a bad dancer or anything I just mean that…"

"Keely!" Phil grinned. She knew she was rambling, but she just couldn't seem to keep her head on straight with Phil in the room. "It's okay, I know what you mean."

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression of Owen and I. I mean, we're not dating or anything, although I did kind of like him but now that I've hung out with him I realize that he's pretty, well out there. No offence, though, because I know you guys are friends." I have to stop rambling! Keely thought.

"It's okay," Phil said softly. The two of them just rocked back and forth for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Do you…I mean, does…what I mean is…do you like Via?" Keely asked timidly. Via was her good friend, but she didn't want Phil liking her!

"Yeah, she's really nice," Phil responded, knowing full well what Keely was getting at. He wanted to make her say it, just to be sure.

"I mean, as a girlfriend, Phil."

"No, not really," he smiled, relieved that his assumptions were correct.

"Good because…" Oops! She hadn't meant to say that! Now it looked like she didn't want Phil and Via together, even though she didn't. But couldn't a girl just get the guy and end it?  
"Why is that good? Want me all to yourself, Keely?" Phil teased, secretly hoping that that was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"I just don't want you to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess. I'd miss you too much."

Phil reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, accidentally getting caught on her earring.

"This is embarrassing," he muttered. Keely fought off the earring and freed Phil's hand. By now the two had stopped dancing, Keely gently holding Phil's hand. The music quietly turned off by itself, and Phil moved a little closer to her.

"Keely, I'm really glad my time machine broke," he said smiling. "I mean, not that I'm glad it broke, because that would be selfish, but I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. You're amazing, Keel."

"You, too," Keely said. "I really like you, Phil."

"I like you a lot, too," Phil replied, and then he made the gutsiest move of his life. He leaned his head back and pressed his mouth to Keely's. Before she could do anything, Phil jerked back.

"I don't know why that happened! I'm sorry--"

Then Keely surprised herself by leaning down and shutting him up. Their lips, inexperienced and cautious, bumped and their noses hit. But their kiss was exactly right in that they both wanted it. When she pulled away, Keely hugged him. "I don't want this to change anything, but I really like you, Phil."

"I feel the same way, and we have to remember I could leave at any moment."

"Hey, it's like you said before, right? You gotta make your own time?" Keely reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, and the two walked out the garage holding hands, resolved to live each day as if it were their last together.

Meanwhile, Pim shut the garage door behind her, laughing evilly. "Now I've got blackmail! I knew that girl's hair was too shiny for her own good…"

­­FIN!

And this concludes the..uh..exciting conclusion to the dance! Hope it didn't suck to bad for your taste, considering the sappy-ness and the horrible writing. Please feel free to review!

--Tallemera Rane


End file.
